


Holding Hearts

by Zakkura



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Light Angst, oh god so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakkura/pseuds/Zakkura
Summary: Remember Kairi being taken to that cell? What if she just so happened to encounter a familiar face?





	Holding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> -Pairing: Zexion x Kairi/Ienzo x Kairi  
> -Notes: This fanfiction contains Hetero, which means that it contains boy-girl love, Zexion and Kairi, Ienzo and Little Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. If you do not agree with hetero then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
> \- Usual Thing: I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
> -Please review this!

She had been stuck in the prison for God knows how long, her thin pale arms wrapped tightly around her legs as she shook in worry her bright blue eyes staring out where the large bars were sitting just watching the people who had kidnapped her walk passed every now and again; one of the forever keeping guard of her.

She hadn't a clue how long she had been trapped and she wasn't entirely sure that she cared all that much either, but she was worried; not for herself but for her best friends who she missed with all of her heart, Sora and Riku. Admittedly she was closer to Sora so she was a little more worried for him than Riku, but she was worried all the same, the man who had taken her, the one with long light blue hair, mentioned something about the Keyblade Bearer and she just knew that was Sora.

Although she was kept on constant guard by a tall muscular ginger-haired man, she was frequently spoken to by a gangly blonde with an interesting hairstyle who seemed eager to talk about 'life with a heart' as he put it, at first she had screamed when he had approached the jail fearing he would hurt her, but when she realized that he was genuine, she slowly started to warm to his somewhat curious nature.

The blonde wasn't the only one to visit her, but he was most definitely the only one to talk to her like a Human being, the others just seemed to grunt and eye her with disgust whenever they walked past the jail, which led her to feel a little like a circus animal.

;

Licking her lips, Kairi decided to stretch her legs to ease the aching she was beginning to feel and walked over to the bars, gripping them tightly with her small hands as he tried to see down the corridor, she could just about see the guard standing there looking about as lively as a dead ferret walking away from the jail for a break she assumed.

 _Sora, Riku_ her eyes watered at the thought of their smiling faces, a small pained smile appearing on her own lips as she slowly fell to her knees still gripping the bars tightly enough that the whites of her knuckles appeared visibly.

 

"Oh for goodness sake!" Kairi jumped a little breaking herself out of her saddened state and peered out in time to see a rather short blue haired man shaking his head, which was soaking wet as his clothes were also.

There was then a sound of giggling and Kairi flinched as the bubbly blonde, who spoke to her, came skipping past with a grin of achievement on his face making her eyebrows knit together in confusion before turning back to the bluenette who had now turned around sending a death glare to the blonde who had now vanished.

She has never seen this person before, but he made her heart race, not in fear but because she recognized him. Her eyes slowly examined his face as he continued to kick his feet out to the sides trying to rid of any water from his shoes and she gasped loudly when a feeling of warmth suddenly filled her.

"Ienzo," a sharp pain screamed in the side of her head and she cupped her hands around her mouth as her memories came screaming back to her of her childhood best friend, she could remember him holding her and laughing with her as they played in the gardens surrounded by colourful flowers which stood out wonderfully underneath the warm amber glow of the sun.

When she looked up from her spot the man was already walking passed sending a bolt of panic through her; she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Ienzo!" she cried out watching the man come to a sudden halt, her heart raced when he slowly turned and looked at her with a stunned expression on his face, "Ienzo," she whimpered as smiled through her tears outstretching her hand to him when he made his way over to her.

"How do you know that name?" the blue-haired male asked quietly, ignoring Kairi's hand which managed to reach his cheek.

"It's me Ienzo, it's me, Kairi!" Kairi choked on her tears as her fingertips gently brushed over the other's cheek with such care and feeling that Zexion shivered at her touch.

"Ienzo was my Somebody, I am his darkness; my name is Zexion," Kairi's fingers froze against his cheek and her eyes widened slightly, she could remember that day when Ienzo was taken from her, when he was pulled down through the ground into the darkness whilst she was gently carried up into the light, she could remember the feeling of losing him, her heart breaking and the fear pulsing through her veins when their hands slipped away from each other's.

"Zexion…" Kairi's hand fell from his cheek and she broke down into tears, startling Zexion a little and he looked around before moving closer to her, "you-you aren't my Ienzo…my Ienzo wouldn't allow me to be locked up…he…" she jumped as Zexion let out a loud gasp, his eyes tightly shut and his hands on the sides of his head as if he was in pain.

Her tears, they were sending his body into overdrive, a burning fire engulfing his insides as flashes of images started to replay inside of his mind, stealing his breath away.

 

_Kairi, Kairi, Kairi._

_"I love you Kairi,"_

_Kairi._

_"You're my best friend, silly,"_

_Kairi._

_"My heart belongs to you Kairi, keep it for me,"_

_Kairi._

_"Ienzo! I made a present for you!"_

_Kairi._

 

"Kairi!" Zexion let out a low moan from deep within his throat as a sudden light appeared before them in a small orb shape.

"Zexion?" Kairi backed away slightly; her lips parted in shock as Zexion seemed to merge between the bars of the jail she was being held in and stand right in front of her, his eyes seemed empty before the orb sunk into his chest.

"Best friend…Kairi…Lea…Isa…Ven...tus," Zexion's visible eye looked up at her, but it was much lighter than his old dark violet colour had been, in fact his hair had also gotten lighter in shade as well as becoming just a little shorter, the dark colours of his coat falling away like flakes to reveal a pearly white lab coat but he didn't decrease in height as Kairi thought he would as she stared in shock at the sight before her.

"Kairi?" his voice was a just a bit higher and it made Kairi's heart race dramatically, it was Ienzo's voice…or what he would have sounded like if he had been a teenager that is.  
"Ienzo," Kairi gasped as she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, Ienzo's hands placed gently on her back, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"I was hoping I would see you again," Ienzo then chuckled softly and moved his head up so he could see Kairi's face, which was becoming stained with tears, his hand cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with her thumb.

"So was I," Kairi whispered holding Ienzo in her arms as gently as he was with her, her eyes glittering as she tried to hold back her tears, licking her lips when the tall blue haired male before her moved away to look at her eyes, his smile warming her inside.

"It's so strange… _you_ were my light…my _heart_ ," Ienzo whispered shaking his head with a deep chuckle before his head snapped upwards, suddenly looking serious, "I have to get you out of here, w-we can't stay here now both of us are in the light realm," his fingers slipped in between Kairi's and he gently pulled her to the wall, his eyebrows knitting together as if he had forgotten something.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked quietly looking over her shoulder to see if anybody was walking passed the jail.

"I can't summon corridors anymore, I-I have no darkness in me," Ienzo rubbed the back of his neck for a few quiet moments before slamming his fist on the wall, his eyes staring up at the ceiling whilst his lips formed a name he couldn't hear.

"You have returned to the other side," a soft voice, a little similar to Kairi's, came whispering into the room, surprisingly causing a calm smile to appear on Ienzo's face.  
"My heart came back to me, I found it once more in Kairi, she…she always had my heart," Ienzo's eyes looked at Kairi shyly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks as his hand squeezed hers.

"Kairi, my very own Somebody, it's a wonderful moment for me to finally meet you," Kairi's heart skipped a few beats as a large purple and black smoky corridor appeared in front of them, a very pretty blonde haired girl clad in only a white dress and thin sandals stood in the shadows of the portal with a smile on her face.

"This is Namine, your Nobody," Ienzo explained with his hand reaching up and pressing gently against where her heart was beating fast, "she was created from a lost heart," he whispered before moving his hand and nodding his head to the side to tell Kairi to walk with him through the portal to meet Namine.

"It's so nice to meet you," Namine practically lit up the dark shadows the consumed them, her delicate hands clasping together happily as she stared in fascination at the pink haired girl in front of her.

"My…Nobody, like Roxas?" Kairi remembered the blonde haired boy who had spoken to her whilst leaving school in her mind whilst she had been trying to remember Sora.

"Roxas," Ienzo smiled a little fondly, "yes, Namine is the female equivalent of Roxas,"  
"We must hurry, to get you two out safely," Namine smiled sweetly at them before waving her hand, beckoning them as she took off in front of them with a gentle run.

Before they moved to follow Ienzo, he turned to Kairi, licking his lips and placing a kiss upon Kairi's cheek, his hand coming around on her other one, "under the circumstances, I'm so happy you were kidnapped,"

**Author's Note:**

> Aish. This is a slightly old fanfiction that I'm bringing over from my embarrassing DeviantART account. I apologise.


End file.
